The Warmth of the Eve
by LiptonTea
Summary: ONESHOT Snupin X-mas. Remus visits Severus to remind him about X-mas Eve party at The Burrow but end up with Severus at his home, talking, sharing, drinking hot chocolate and wondering if this is all a dream. Very confused writer so be warned!


T: The Warmth of the Eve

By: LiptonTea

Ds: A Christmas Snupin! One shot!

A/N: Trying out some new writing tecquenies I've found interesting. Tell me which one is effective please? *puppy dog eyes*

Walking around the alley, alone and searching. No, not for a mate; just please stop thinking that. Besides I have someone in mind already suited for my heart. Searching for the prefect gift for that special person I love. And no, it's not Nmythandora Tonks. Though, she does have a lovely personality. Oh Merlin. If Sirius heard me say that, I'd be in for some of his childish pranks. For some reason, she keeps latching onto me. Does she really think I'm that thick? I just don't have those particular feelings for her as she has for me. Do you know what? I tell that to her everyday; that we could only be friends and nothing more. It hurts me to see her look so down, but it's the truth! I can't live with someone I don't love. It's a sign of future complications.

Anyways, a prefect gift. I have no idea. I know he likes brewing potions and reading potion articles and writing too! I could get him a stationary set and some complex potion books. Oh, I don't think I have enough. I don't even know if he likes me! Hmp. And he thinks I can't see him staring at me when I'm not looking. Well he has another thing coming!

Okay. Money in pocket. Check. Shop looks open? Check. Corrected clothing. Check. No enemies? Obviously, because they're all in Azkaban! And I'm in! Oh, I'm so excited. I can't wait to see his face when he gets his present.

,,,

"Lupin? What are you doing here?"

"Christmas Eve without you would never be the same, Severus."

"How do I know that this isn't one of your pranks?"

"You know me. I'm not much of a prankster-"

"- after Black and Potter are gone. Yes, you've said this before."

"The Weasley's invited you too. Did you not get your owl?"

"I did get my owl. I just choose not to go."

"Severus…"

A sigh.

"I know. I know. It's just… Molly…"

Laughter.

"Now you're making up excuses."

"Can't you tell I want to be alone?"

"Oh…"

"Alone with you."

A gasp.

"Really?"

"What's that you got there?"

Shuffling of feet.

"Uh, well, a present for you."

"For me?"

"Of course."

"That's… awfully kind of you…"

A giggle and a door squeaks open more.

"Come in."

"Thank you."

Remus walked into the house and gave Severus the present. Severus held onto it for a moment, frozen before moving to close the door and guided Remus into the living room. It was cold and dark but not so dark since there were lamps lit at almost every metre of the corridors.

Remus stood near the coffee table nervously. The fire in the fireplace was blazing. Books were scattered everywhere. But still, the atmosphere was cold. Severus sat down in a sofa fitted for three. He glanced up at Remus and then looked at the present.

"Lupin, sit down." Severus said.

"Oh, sorry." Remus replied, blushing.

Remus sat next to Severus who didn't mind. And Remus watched as Severus' hands made a move in want to un wrap the colourful green and red paper.

"Sev!" Remus said quickly. "Should you do that tomorrow morning?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Sev?" Severus echoed.

Then to Remus' surprise, Severus laughed. He actually laughed! Remus grinned.

"Sticking to traditions are we now, Remus?" Severus asked.

Remus felt happy. Severus used his first name to address him.

"Maybe…"

"You're not alone about that idea." Severus murmured.

Two mugs of hot chocolate appeared on the coffee table. Severus took one and nodded his head to Remus who then took the other. Then while they drank, they talked about anything. Their interests, hobbies, anything and it felt like a dream come true. Interesting enough, they had almost all the same likings in literature and history and they talked about that for a bit until it was almost past midnight. They felt tired and just gazed into the eyes of the other, not mind reading, not sensing; just relaxing.

Slowly, they leaned into each other and shared a short, experimental kiss and pulled away just as slowly. They continued gazing but now one had a lopsided smile and the other was grinning goofily.

"So I was right." Remus said.

"About what?" Severus asked.

"You liking me."

"And it looks I was right about you liking me back."

"Really?"

"Are you daft? I'm just following traditions." Severus snarled but he was still smiling and his eyes were still kind.

Remus thought, 'mistletoe?' and looked up. There is was. A mistletoe. Remus began looking worried. Severus brought an arm around Remus' shoulders and brought him into his arms in a hug. Remus felt cold and Severus felt cold but when together, they're warm. Remus' face rid of the worrying and smiled.

He looked up into Severus' eyes again.

"I must be dreaming." He remarked. "You've drugged me, haven't you?"

"No and no. This is real… at least I hope it is."

Remus chuckled and they sat there, together, warming each other and watching the flickers of the fire before drifting off to a wonderful sleep.


End file.
